


Red Droplets

by Sweet_Dreams_Are_Made_of_Icest



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Afterlife, BUT TAGS SPOIL THINGS TOO, Demon, Demon!Elsa, Except for the rape warning thing, F/F, I DUNNO JUST DON'T BLAME ME, I'm Sorry, It is not, More like dubcon too, More like mentions of attempted rape, NO WARNINGS., THE GRAPHIC DEPICTIONS OF VIOLENCE IS A LIE, THERE'S A REASON I'M NOT USING THE ARCHIVE WARNINGS., WARNINGS SPOIL THINGS. READ THE TAGS., angel - Freeform, angel!anna - Freeform, dubcon, it was supposed to be smut, probably important, really giant flashbacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 00:54:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15449748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_Dreams_Are_Made_of_Icest/pseuds/Sweet_Dreams_Are_Made_of_Icest
Summary: {Elsanna - Demon!Elsa x Angel!Anna. DARK THEMES. NOTHING GRAPHIC. STILL DARK.} Elsa did not live a good life. She paid the consequences in the afterlife. Anna, on the other hand... paid a different price.





	Red Droplets

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write a angel!Anna x demon!Elsa and I didn't sleep. This is what came to be. Ican'tEnglish. If someone asks there's a chance I might add smut to this, but otherwise, this story is complete.

Everything is burning.

Elsa looks around… The plastic of the panel is melting and the front glass just shattered in million of innocuous pieces. That’s right. The glass in cars isn’t supposed to hurt you. Elsa looks at her own skin… She can peel it off. Her head falls on the driving wheel.

The last thing she hears is the honking of the car as her world fades to black.

Elsa opens her eyes. She’s crouching, with her arms wrapped around her legs.

She stands up, looking around.  _ This is hell. _

Every time she sleeps, Elsa is not sure if it should be called sleeping, she relives death, or more accurately, dying. The cruel moment you know you’re about to cease to be. But always in a different way. Always a different torture. Never the way it truly happened. Even that is denied to her. She can only have the pain of dying, unable to get any confort from it.

Elsa looks around. There's nothing but the usual; the dead trees on fire and... The horizon looks different, brighter than usual.

There’s a new light in it. Like a sunrise coming from above instead of the horizon.

Before Elsa can notice, all the crawling creatures around her try to hide. They feel blinded and in pain. Elsa tries to obscure a bit of the light with her arm in front of her face. She squints her eyes at the newcomer.

Soon, all the unliving creatures are gone. Only Elsa and the intruder remain. Shining in full glory, with wide white wings. The feathers flutter to the ground in the form of droplets of light. The armor is as radiant as the saint creature itself.

The angel looks down at Elsa.

“Why?” the angel asks. Her voice echoes around the valley of death and the sound is unbridled fury.

The demon takes her arm from the front of her face. She’d recognize this voice anywhere.

“I thought I’d never see you again.”

Anna, her loved sister Anna, her example, her everything…

“Why, Elsa?” Anna flings a spear and places the tip at Elsa’s throat. “Why did you have to become a demon?”

Elsa looks to the side and snorts. She looks at her hands; they are full of blood. Literal blood flows from them, a symbol of her sins.

Her life started to end eight human years ago. Now, with the clear mind of a fiend creature, Elsa wonders how she managed to live that long.

Anna was the best person Elsa ever met. Maybe Anna was the best person that ever graced earth, in Elsa’s opinion. They lost their parents when Elsa was six. Anna took Elsa’s hand and acquired her guardianship.

Anna would work, would go to college, she would do charity, would volunteer in shelters. Anna was a superhero in Elsa’s eyes. Anna could do everything. Anna did all that and she still had all the time in the world to help Elsa with homework.

As she grew up, Elsa started to learn her sister was as human as anyone else. Elsa was ten when she saw her sister, barely out of her young adult years, sleeping on the kitchen table with drool running all over her textbook.

Elsa covered her sister with a blanket and from that day onward,  she helped more. She would take care of the tasks of the house. Cleaning, cooking, groceries, watering plants. Anna didn’t allow Elsa to take care of more or she would. Elsa took all the tasks she could. Literally. She would spend all her day trying to come up with new ways to help Anna. She never played again like all the other children. Anything to give Anna more slack. Elsa would help in the shelters, would help in charity campaigns, she’d even help with administrative work if Anna allowed her. But Anna never allowed. Anna explained to her once that she knew how brilliant Elsa was with math and that Elsa wouldn’t make mistakes, but that it was for adults.

Only much after Elsa would understand her sister.

Only when it was too late.

Elsa was twelve. She was coming back home when she found the door open. She placed the carton of milk on the table and called for her sister.

No one replied.

Elsa walked inside, placing her keys on their place alongside Anna’s.

She felt that smell for the first time, one she would easily recognize in her last years. One she would never be able to forget, one she would get tired and bored of scrubbing out of her hands.

Anna was on the floor. A pool of blood around her head. Her blood stained the white carpet they had just bought… because Elsa always wanted to have a fluffy white carpet in the living room.

Elsa ran to her sister and she was guided by a force to not make any other sound. If she had she would have joined her sister there and then, in the afterlife.

A click of the bathroom door echoed in the house and a voice in her head guided her. She ran and hid behind the couch.

Elsa wouldn’t remember his face. She wouldn’t even remotely remember his clothes or his age.

She couldn’t even remember what she did.

All she can remember is staring at his body alongside her sister’s, with a hole in his head. And way way more blood staining the fluffy white carpet.

Elsa replayed for the rest of her life the way Anna had asked her for that carton of milk.

The girl didn’t speak a single word for a full year.

The government took her and she became news. She was white, blond, with excellent grades. A traumatized child with a brilliant future stolen from her by a terrible crime.

The phone would never stop ringing with interested couples wanting to adopt her.

The jury took forever, but it decided on what they thought would be the best choice of parents.

They were wrong.

Four of the twelve months Elsa didn’t speak were spent waiting among other kids. The other children were scared of her and no one could find out why. The unlucky parents never figured it out.

It all started when they got a rabbit for her. A fluffy white bunny with red eyes. The cutest thing Elsa ever put her hands on.

They came home to find it covered in blood with a kitchen knife in its head.

From that it derailed fast. Elsa wouldn’t interact in school, her grades plummeted and her brilliant future was more and more distant with each day. The parents slowly found out the kid was more damaged than anyone had thought.

A therapist stayed with her for those twelve months. He had managed to communicate with her and he had came with many theories as to how to help the girl. He never came close to the truth. She never allowed him to.

Elsa knew full well what was wrong with her… and she knew. Her world would be forever wrong.

After four months in the new school Elsa finally found something that attracted the minimal interest from her. A boy sneaking inside the window of the school to steal the results of an exam. They somehow came into a silent agreement that she wouldn’t turn him in.

What for, Elsa didn’t know back then. She only liked the idea of him owning her a favor.

With time she came to know his friends. They came to know she was smart. They came up with a scheme to profit selling cheatsheets because Elsa knew all the answers. She could ace all her exams if she wanted to. Instead she didn’t fill in the blanks and would return all her papers only with her name signed. She saw no reason to bother.

However she liked the money. Liked how she earned that money and how she didn’t have to ask anyone for anything. How she didn’t have to speak with her parents to get the things she wanted. Or she thought she wanted. She had no need for anything… But finding ways to get money and finding out ways to expend it filled the hours in the day that she wasn’t in school or in the stupid activities those two people came up with.

Most of all Elsa liked the feeling of people owing her.

All this without a single word from Elsa. Children are something else.

Two months later Elsa found out the best thing she had ever found. The solution for her problems all the adults around her seemed to have denied her. And it came in a cigarette. At least it started like that.

And Elsa finally spoke.

The first thing she said was “Gimme more of that.”

They were so astonished that they gave her more. And they kept giving until they got busted. Elsa wasn’t happy to have her only acceptable escape denied from her.

The couple didn’t know what to do. No would could communicate with Elsa. Everything was arranged to transfer her to a new school.

But she never stepped her feet there.

She never stepped her feet again in that house that wasn’t hers.

She didn’t want to go back to that unknown place she slept in for a year. She didn’t want to see the face of those people.

She first place she went was her own house. Somehow it got sold. Even after two people had died there.

Elsa broke in and saw that all the furniture had been replaced. There was a baby living there, Elsa learned from the way they redecorated her own room.

When she left there wasn't a trace someone had invaded except for a broken window.

After there Elsa didn’t know where to go. She slept on the street for a week before she found a bunch of kids like her. Kids that didn’t want to go back to the system.

They were good kids, most of them. All better than Elsa, she was sure. Except for Shad. She didn’t like Shad.

But Shad was useful. He had adult friends that the other kids didn’t like.

Shad got her more cigarettes in exchange to see her boobs. Elsa saw no problem in that. But she never allowed him to touch her.

Among these kids she was only one more. For them she wasn’t the traumatized child from the news. They were all victims. They stole and begged, made exchanges to live. Each new comfort acquired would be cherished like a trophy. Finally she felt less sad. She could keep her mind busy with having to survive one day at a time.

Elsa grew. She was fifteen when smoking stopped being enough.

She had seen things, was mature enough to understand what she couldn’t before. Now she had knowledge enough to interpret her sister in a new way. She felt stupid.

Her world became worse than it had ever been.

Elsa needed something to not think. She didn’t need to forget. She needed to stop thinking about that night over and over again. Nothing took out of her mind that Anna knew something Elsa didn’t. That Anna sent her to buy milk to get her out of the house. Elsa had no way to find any evidence and confirm her theory so she just replayed in her mind what could have happened if she hadn’t gone out to buy the stupid milk. If she could have saved her sister somehow.

If she could just remember what happened that day. The tortured herself imagining if she could have saved her sister like she saved herself. If she had killed that man before he killed her, surely she could have saved Anna.

It was simple, undeniable logic for Elsa and she was locked inside her fallacy. Until she fond a way out. This time in the shape of a needle.

It was ironic how everyone else probably made the same path the other way around. But only after she started seeing the blood coming out of her she realized she could cut herself. And it distracted her well every time the other distractions weren’t working.

Elsa was sixteen when her dealer decided the money she had wasn’t enough to buy her relief and that she had to pay with something else. But she didn’t like that guy. Just because she slept with his friend and his girlfriend it didn’t mean she would sleep with him too.

She had been cutting herself when he showed up and they argued. He offended her, calling her out on her scars and how ugly she was. Elsa didn’t care for any of that. Elsa only cared for the blood that spilled from his throat while she accidentally ran the blade on his neck as her limbs flailed trying to defend herself.

The red liquid flew on her face and she stared wide eyed at its warmth. Her heart sped up and she stopped thinking. For the first time in her live she got what she wanted. No thoughts. Her mind was completely blank whenever she saw the blood running. Blood that wasn’t her own. It finally made sense to her why cutting herself was fascinanting.

Finally, she had found an objective in life, at least that’s how she faced it. Elsa had found the secret to stop thinking. To act on instinct and let it guide her body without any thought. Whenever she was thinking she could focus on something else. Every waking moment was spent brewing ideas, new plans. Doing math. Her brain would never fail her, she never left any evidence behind that she didn’t want to be there. Anything to not think about her sister.

It was a good life plan, in her eyes.

Elsa started earning a lot of money by getting rid of people. She stopped using and started selling, taking out of the way anyone that crossed her path.

Her escape became her life. When she couldn’t see the blood of others running she’d watch her own. Watching the red droplets falling never failed to make her stop thinking.

As someone without hope, without dreams, she lived in the only way she could think of: mirrowing the wishes of others. Doing what they considered were good things. She couldn’t understand why they were supposed to be good things or why everyone wanted those things so much, but she tried anyway. She was always open for something new. Any new escape was welcome.

She had all the games, guns; men, women. She bought things that she saw in ads for rich people. She would keep her illegal cars in warehouses because she never cared to buy a house. She could buy a mansion, if she truly wanted, but she never cared where she lived. Never cared about the physical space she was in. Never cared about having a roof over her head, or owning a place of her own. Except for... a specific small apartment..

She managed to find a way to evict the people in Anna’s apartment and buy it back. In a way, in her spirit at least, she felt like she never left. Her mind had always been in that apartment when her body wasn’t. It was the home of her soul.

No, it was her prison. She had never allowed herself to leave.

Every single space on the floor had been covered with a white fluffy carpet. Whenever it got stained she’d order to replace it again. And it would, her visitors guaranteed it. She’d throw parties and make connections. Her house was kept full for as long as she could manage.

In the rare occasions Elsa was physically alone she would lie in the carpet of the living room, in the same place she had found Anna. It was her “spot” and no one was allowed to get near it, not even step on it. She broke a guys arm to set an example. She was a woman respected, but feared above all. 

She achieved a fake sense of stability that deteriorated so slowly she never noticed it became unsustainable. Her last kill had been the day prior, yet… She felt like it had been a month ago. It was a bad day; she really, really needed to not think. Her head was hurting too much. She desperately needed someone to cut. It ended being one of the girls that was inside the house. There were screams and gunshots. Chaos erupted and the carpet had never seen so much blood before. Miraculously Elsa stood alive, alone, covered in red.

She couldn’t understand why she wasn’t bleeding. She was all red, she should be… right? But why there was no pain?

She laid on her spot.

She should have been dead.

_ Why I’m not bleeding? _

So Elsa went to fix that.

And the last thing she remembers is staring at the sparkles in the chandelier before she woke up in pain in the middle of the burning wasteland.

_ This is hell. _ She has been thinking since then.

But she wasn’t who she used to be.

Elsa stares at the angel in front of her and smiles.

Of course her sister would become and angel. Of course her precious, pure, sister, with the biggest heart the world ever saw would become an angel.

Elsa is happy for the first time since she can remember.

Tears run down Anna’s cheeks. “What happened… To the sister I had? Elsa, you should have been… You have no idea what kind of plan they had for you. You should have helped so much people.”

_ So that’s what this is about. _

“They shouldn’t have taken you away from me then.”

“Elsa… I… I wasn’t as perfect as you think I was.”

“No. You were.”

“No, Elsa!” The angel touches her sister’s face, her finger tracing all the scars in there. Her sister’s once precious features had been lost long before she died. “I wasn’t. I had to do many nasty things to feed us. I was trying to attone. I was trying to be an example for you.”

Elsa closes her eyes, letting herself enjoy the burning touch of Anna’s sanctity.

“Anna… I know.”

The angel’s hand freezes and she slowly pulls it away.

“It’s you who doesn’t understand. You became an angel, Anna. That’s all the proof I would need if I ever needed any.”

Anna shakes her head. “Elsa… You shouldn’t have become  _ this _ . I didn’t die for you to become a fiend.”

Elsa’s dark wings grow and her claws stretch. She bares her fangs at Anna.

“If I shouldn’t have become this, then they shouldn’t have forced me to kill while your body was right there!”

“They didn’t!”

This time it’s Elsa that freezes.

_ What? _

“I took his soul. I was there to protect you, to keep him from taking your life. That was the plan. I was there all along, whispering in your ear what you should do. I covered your eyes and ears to what happened.”

Tears run down Elsa’s face.

“You were there?”

“I always was there, Elsa. I tried to guide you so much, my beloved sister… But you didn’t listen… You…”

Anna picks her spear and poses herself into a battle stance.

Elsa knows why Anna is crying, why she is in hell.

Anna came to end her own sister.

Elsa extends her wings and takes a powerful plunge. “Did a become such a monster to not be allowed to go existing?”

“Yes!” Anna hisses. Tears run down as her face contorts in anger.

Elsa can’t help but find her more beautiful than ever.

“Anna… You’re… Wrong.”

Elsa’s sister lunges at her, attacking with the spear. The demon dodges by moving her torso out of the way. She spins around Anna, ready to kick her, but Anna flies up at the right moment.

“I was destined to become this from the start.”

“No!” Anna pulls a sword and swings it in a downward move when her spear misses. It sears Elsa’s skin, going deep inside her shoulder, almost severing her arm off. “You were the kindest person I ever met! Elsa, you achieved way more than I ever could when you were ten! You had such goodness in your heart. You were so selfless and generous. Elsa, you don’t have idea how many lives you helped do you?? What happened with MY SISTER?”

The wound starts to close around the blade and the almost severed limb reattaches itself into Elsa’s body. She sighs. “She never existed… Anna. I never did any of that out of goodness of will.”

Anna’s eyes widen. “What?”

Elsa holds the blade and pulls it deeper inside her body, pulling Anna along with it. Elsa’s hands grip on Anna’s face, stroking lovingly.

“I did all that because of  _ you _ . I did all that to please  _ you _ . I never cared about the enviroment, animals or people.”

Anna remains frozen, the tears running in free streams. “You’re lying. You’re a dirty liar.”

Elsa smiles at her sister… and pushes her down. Anna’s back hits the ground and her angelic body flares in agony. As long as she trouches the unholy ground, the angel is trapped here in the underworld for as long as Elsa wants her.

Elsa’s flesh burns every second it touches Anna, but she can’t keep her hands away. She has no intention of letting her sister go. Not now that she is here.

“I can’t let you go.” Elsa gazes as Anna screams. “You’re finally back. You’re here with me. I won’t let you go.”

Anna’s mind runs wild. She was a bad influence for Elsa. Anna knew that was why she died. Elsa had to live without Anna to learn to love other people.  _ Something here doesn’t add up. _

“You can’t be… That monster from the start, Elsa.”

Elsa smirks, frost gathering around them. It covers the hot land with snow, freezing the burning trees and trapping Anna’s wings.

Anna’s armor cools down and stops shining. Her body doesn’t scorch any less, but Elsa likes the influence she has over Anna.

She slowly pries Anna’s armor away, breaking it apart and extinguishing its light. Anna stops screaming, her body barely able to move.

Elsa’s hands roam over Anna’s body, rejoicing in how they burn each other. Rejoicing in how her sinful hands stain Anna’s pure body.

“I will tell you why,” Elsa whispers in Anna’s ear. “I will answer the question that is killing your heart in your immortality.”

Elsa cuts open her own chest. She picks Anna’s hand and places it around her exposed bleeding heart. The pain is unbearable and Elsa adores it.

“I love you. I always loved you.”

Anna turns her face away, unable to face the open wound. “You can’t love me. I was your sister. I was a woman.”

Elsa chuckles and turns Anna’s chin towards her. She joins their mouths in a kiss. Their shared breath hurts more than anything else they did so far. Anna’s body crashes and solidifies. Before she can realize she’s flesh and bone again, looking like she did when she lived.

Anna can’t believe Elsa can do this.  _ That’s why I was sent to kill her. No one else would be able to… What else can she do? _

“See?” Anna cries tears of blood. “That’s why I… I was bad in your life. You had to find someone else you could love.”

As her sister lays trapped in the ground, Elsa towers over her. Her fingers trace Anna’s precious face… It doesn’t burn like it did. It hurts in a entirely new way.

“I couldn’t stop loving you.” Elsa’s hands trail Anna’s body, feeling the pliable flesh in her hands. “I know your secret. I know you loved me too.”

_ What? _ “No, no, where did you-”

Elsa’s mouth trails down Anna’s body, delighting in her taste. Her skin, her sweat, her blood. The pulse between her lips.

“I found the pictures.”

Anna’s heart stops.  _ How? How’s does she know? I was with her all the time and she never found them. The police got rid of them. When did she- _

Elsa chuckles, her fingers playing with the curls above Anna’s sex. “I found them when you were still alive. I was… ten, I think? It took me years to understand what they meant.”

_ No. No. Nononono. No! _

“I never… They don’t mean anything, Elsa!” Anna covers her face in desperation. She is bare and horrified. “I never… I would never touch you. I never gave in!”

Elsa chuckles, caressing Anna’s face. She wishes she had been smart enough to save pictures of Anna back when she was alive. Or at least the pictures Anna took of herself. Then she would be able to see through her sister eyes. It was the only occasion she could see what Anna saw. The way her sister saw the world, via the pictures of a naked young girl, photographed while she slept.

“I know. You were a good girl and never acted on it. You’re the purest soul.” There is only honesty in Elsa’s voice. “But I would have accepted it. I loved you. We could have been happy.”

“You were a CHILD!” Anna feels utter shame when she thinks about the day she took them. A summer night when she stepped into Elsa’s room to find her nine years old sister sleeping naked.

Elsa smiles. “And I’m not one anymore.”

Her hands travel to Anna’s sex.  _ And now you’re mine. You’re finally mine! _

Anna closes her eyes, screaming, moaning. Her stomach burns in a way she never felt before. When she was alive she never got pleasure out of this. But with her sister… With Elsa…

Anna wraps her legs around Elsa’s waist while the demon bucks forward, meeting her hips.

Elsa grunts while Anna cries, the angel slowly giving it into darkest desires she denied herself when she was alive.

They join as the angel falls to stay with her sister for eternity.


End file.
